Who the Hell Needs Kitty Ears?
by onceuponafanfiction
Summary: "It took all of Alek's will not too shove her against her blue walls and kiss her senseless."       One Shot Chloe/Alek  "The flutter that Brian gave her didn't seem to exist at this moment. It was only Alek. It was always him."


It took all of Alek's will not too shove her against her blue walls and kiss her senseless. It was that blonde hair with the curls that he knew girls at their school spent hours to recreate that drove him crazy. So did her personality and haunting eyes, but the hair was something he found himself attracted to. He could imagine having his hands tangled in that hair in a passionate kiss.

He snapped his attention up at footsteps and the familiar heart beat coming, seeing his cousin Jasmine walking towards him in her dress that was covered by a coat. Jasmine didn't seem cold in this winter air, She wore a smirk, knowing what he was doing and thinking about. She stood beside him and gave her favorite cousin a shove. "She's beautiful isn't she?"

"The most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Jasmine glared playfully. "And me?"

"You're a close fifth."

He laughed as his cousin shoved him. He asked. "So you're here for the next shift?"

"I'm not here to make small talk. Go ahead; I know you want to 'comfort her'. I'll meet you at the school."

Knowing Chloe was just a floor below he listened softly, her mom was stirring and debating out loud if she should check on Chloe. Chloe was pacing around her room. She was stressed about the whole Brian and dance situation. No matter how much Alek told her she should just cut off contact with that silly boy she wouldn't listened. She never listened to him, even though he was her protector and Brian was just a random boy she met at work.

Maybe he should get one of those kitty ear hats she always talks about Brian wearing?

Alek shook the thought from his head with a laugh. Those hats were one of the few trends that bugged him. Those and those skinny jeans bugged him. You had to have the right body and not too many of those girls at school do had the body. But Chloe did, of course she did.

She wasn't wearing her skinny jeans. She wore a pink dress that did nothing but help her already perfect body. Her hair was up; a few curls were just hanging around her face. Alek knew he wasn't coming. He saw he had gone on some date after Chloe said he should even though she still had feelings for him. She seemed miserable in her dress because she was dateless to the annual winter formal, a tie of the same dress color in her hand.

"Oh and by the way, I left a matching corsage in your glove compartment." Jasmine called out over her shoulder

Alek hopped off the roof with a smile and swung off the gutter into her room; she turned and rolled her eyes. "How many times I have I told you not to watch me?"

"Apparently not enough, I still have to protect you Chloe. Do you think you could help me? I'm looking for a beautiful blonde who has an extra tie?" Alek asked taking her hand with the pink silk.

She looked down with a smile and placed it around his neck. She not only felt his heart under her hand, but sge heard it. It reminded her of the time she stood at the market with him, listening to the different sounds. Now though, it sounded different. It was rapid like he had been running/

"Can you tie it for me? I never learned how, Jasmine had always done it for me."

He looked down into those eyes and stood as still as he could manage as she tied it around his neck. That urge to kiss her appeared again, but he resisted. He peeked down, looking at her body that represented his culture, his savior, and his love. He was going to be her everything one day, even if she didn't know now.

"Thanks for the tie." He whispered as she finished putting it into place. "So I was wondering if you wanted to go- "

"Yeah I'll go." She said quickly, not letting him finish her sentance.

They left the room and walked down the stairs, hoping not to make a scene with Chloe's. "Chloe, I'll be right back. I'm just getting something from my car."

Chloe stood in front of her fridge, her heart and mind racing. Alek was here tonight for here, not because the Mai wanted him to take her to dance. It was out of choice, he cared for her. She opened up the fridge where flowers sat. They were supposed be on Brian's suit but she took them, knowing who's tux they truely belonged on.

"Chloe, where are you?"

It was her mother, obviously looking for her in her room. "I'm down here!" Chloe yelled.

Her mother hurried down the stairs and stopped a smile crossing her face. "You look so beautiful. Do you still need a ride?"

Before she could answer, Alek walked back into the room with a corsage that matched the dress perfectly. Chloe's mom broke into a smile before looking at Alek with an emotion that Chloe sensed, angry. "You're the bed boy."

It took them both a moment before they realized what Chloe's mother was talking about. "Yes Miss. I'm sorry if that offended you by being in there, but I can swear nothing happened between Chloe and I that evening. I'm Alek and I'm here to take your daughter to the dance, only if I can have your permission of course."

Chloe's mother nodded with a smile. "Of course, you came out on short notice. You're such a polite young man. Let me go fetch the camera, don't do anything!"

Chloe and Alek looked at each other, a continuously growing smile on both of their faces. Chloe was happy to see her mother approved and she felt the butterflies grow in her stomach. It had always been there, the flutter. The almost kiss in the school hallway, the moment when he said he watched her mom, and just every second they spent together; it was there. The flutter that Brian gave her didn't seem to exist at this moment. It was only Alek. It was always him.

They took the pictures like it was a normal night. No prophecy, no issues with people out to kill her, just two teenagers wanting to get the heck out of the eyes of Chloe's mother. They got into his car and they both endured the almost awkward silence as they drove. As they arrived to the school, they managed to snag a spot in the last roww.

"I'm sorry we have to walk so far." Alek said facing who just shrugged.

"It's a part of life. It's to know this date can be at least a little normal with problems."

Date. She just called it a date, Alek's own heart jumped for a moment and he rubbed his sweaty hands against his legs. No girl has ever done this much damage to him, he felt like he was on the top of roller coaster that was about to have a big plummet into a ring of fire.

"Is something on your mind?" She asked.

Alek looked towards Chloe who had seemed to be concerned. "Is it okay if I called it a date- because if it isn't we can go as fri-"

That was the moment Alek silenced her with his lips. Her lips turned to a smile as he kissed her and he couldn't help but do the same. This mutual attraction that had been burning between the two finally just exploded, leading to a heated make-out session where Chloe ended up in his lap. Nothing had ever felt so right to him.

She pulled away for a moment and looked at him, it was nice to know he was the only guy she knew she could kiss and get away with not killing him. He was gorgeous on both the outside and in, British, and her protector. Well Alek might of called Chloe his savior, but tonight he was hers from that trainwreck she called Brian.

She leaned her lips right beside his ear and whispered "Who the Hell needs Kitty Ears?"


End file.
